the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Frollo Gets AIDS
Frollo Gets AIDS is the 5th episode of the The Frollo Show and the 5th episode in the YouTube Poop format. Plot Synopsis Frollo and Gaston are sitting by the fireplace where Frollo's beloved fire once vigorously provided them entertainment. Luckily, the bearded saleman Billy Mays offers a solution: The Magic Fire. A marvel of science and technology costing Frollo only $80,000. Immediately, the fire plays the Irate Gamer's review show, much to Frollo's distain. After the fire switches to an Angry Video Game Nerd review, a familiar face introduces himself. Dimitri Frollo, alongside his communist dictator Joseph Stalin announce their invasion of France, and how every citizen must now do hard labour. A horrified Frollo and Gaston are placed into black-and-white work camps preforming many grueling, obnoxious tasks such as mining or reading Stalin a bedtime story. Eventually, Frollo gets tired of the tedious work and decides to fly to Daten City. There, when Panty and Stocking are spying and talking, Stocking notices Frollo, where she immediately falls in love with him. Frollo, on the other hand, is not amused. Meanwhile, Gaston is able to drive the communists out of France with his egg blaster. In Daten's park, Stocking tries to converse with Frollo, believing that the two are on a date. Frollo constantly makes comments on how he wants her sister, yet Stocking gets wooed every time. When Frollo tells her to leave him alone, he flies back home. LeFou, trying to test Gaston's strength, accidentally chokes him to death using a Super Mega Resistant Liquid Metal Belt as opposed to the standard belts. Frollo returns home, but finds Stocking there waiting for him. Stocking then proceeds to rape him offscreen, where later we see a fainted Frollo with blood oozing from his bottom area (trust us, you don't want to know). Characters *Frollo *Gaston *Billy Mays (debut) *Bleemo (debut as Magic Fire) *Irate Gamer (debut) *Dmitri Frollo *Stalin (debut) *Madotsuki *Panty Anarchy *Stocking Anarchy *LeFou (debut) *Gunsche (debut) *Hitler *Patrick Frollo (cameo) Music *The Hunchback of Notre Dame- Hellfire (instrumental) *Luigi's Mansion - Item Get *Banksy Simpsons Intro *Super Mario 64 - Opening Theme *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - CHOCOLAT *Linkin Park - By Myself *Super Smash Bros Brawl - Pit's Victory Theme References *The beginning "Previously on The Frollo Show"'' segment was narrated by the opening narrator from 'Beauty and the Beast.'' *In Billy Mays' advertisement, one customer is watching Adventure Time on the Magic Fire. *Billy Mays demonstrates how you can use the fire to sing about the people you want to rape by singing about Megan Fox, an actress known for her looks. This in itself also represents how Hellfire was essentially about Frollo lusting over Esmarelda. *The Irate Gamer Review was his MUSCLE review; likewise, the AVGN Review was his Cheetamen II review. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grxD_f91KcU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwmoJkHS-2E *Dimitri and Stalin, when retreating from France, quote the famous Team Rocket line "Team Communist's blasting off again!" http://youtu.be/I4xsmSWZFEI *Frollo kills Pit during his victory pose in Super Smash Bros Brawl. *The Egg Blaster used by Gaston is a reference to the Dinner Blaster, a fan-made weapon used by King Harkinian, from the Zelda CD-i games. Trivia *Hilariously enough, this was Chincherrinas' 69th video on YouTube. *Even though the actual rape is offscreen and all we hear is Frollo's scream in agony, we do see a picture of the scene in Frollo Gets Interrupted by Hitler. *Frollo's announcer call and icon in Lawl were revealed during the Pit scene. *Also, this is the first video to feature The Bro Pose. *Some elements in this episode has nothing involving in the story and is a part of The Frollo Cut. Video Category:Episodes Category:YouTube Poop Era